Jean-Nine
is the robot that based on Jean-bot and is Jean-bot's younger brother created by Beatstar. He was named Jean-killer by Beatstar, later renamed by Princess Emerana as Jean-nine at the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero . Powers and Abilities *Flight: Thanks to his thrusters Jean-nine can fly. *Jean Cannons: Jean-nine has arm mounted energy cannons. *Laser Beams: Jean-nine can fire laser beams from his head. *Jean Knuckle: Jean-nine can perform this same technique as his brother *Jean Buster: Jean-nine can fire a powerful beam from his beltless buckle. *Jean Lightning: Jean-nine can fire lightning bolts from his hands, enough to paralyze of all of Ultimate Force Zero. *Jean Flasher: Jean-nine can fire energy blasts from his chest that act like homing missiles. **Jean Attack: Jean-nine can shoots Jean Flasher while spinning himself to attacks the enemy from any radius. *Strength: Jean-nine's combat strength is enough to stagger Ultraman Zero in his normal form and Mirror Knight and Glenfire at the same time. *Jean Punch: Jean-nine's technique from Gunpad. Not much known about this attack currently, other than its a powerful punch. *Jean Buster: Jean-nine's technique from Gunpad. Not much known about this attack currently. *Jean Cannon: Jean-nine's technique from Gunpad and acts as the strongest attack. Not much known about this attack currently. *Jean-Star: Like his brother, he can assume a vehicle mode via the Gunpad *'Gunpad': Jean-nine can use the Gunpad for his own weapon. Jean Lightning.jpg|Jean Lightning History Ultraman Zero Gaiden After Beatstar captured Jean-bot and Emerana in a giant sphere, Beatstar created the ultimate robot based on Jean-bot, Jean-killer. The rest of the team tried to help them before they were dragged in, but it was too late as the gate closed and it disappeared. The giant sphere appears in another dimension right when Hyuga and Rei were going to meet up with their ZAP SPACY team at Planet Buram for a vacation. As the giant sphere was heading to Planet Buram Hyuga contacts Kumano to evacuate the population off the planet as fast as possible. Rei found entry through the damaged gate, in there they found Emerana and are attacked by Legioniod Beta, after Gomora defeated it Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared and defeated Gomora. With arrival of Ultimate Force Zero as they defeated them, Beatstar sent Jean-killer to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as moment that Glenfire attacks him again. After Zero takes him far away and followed by Glenfire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. Jean-bot told Emerana, Rei and Hyuga about everything he knows about Beatstar and Jean-killer, Hyuga told Emerana that when she ordered Jean-bot to stop, Jean-killer also noticed and stop as well. Emerana begins to think that Jean-killer also has a heart like Jean-bot as he was based on him and makes Jean-killer Jean-bot's younger brother then they started to repair Jean-bot with help of Kumano's knowledge. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet, The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legioniods. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperisers. Jean-bot, Glenfire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was over powered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero won't give up and tells Beatstar that Living-life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up again even robot like Jean-killer as well, at that moment Zero is Pushing back Beatstar with Jean-killer's help Zero is able to stand and fight. Jean-killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the Living-Life form is not enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot, Beatstar is defeated by his off calculation that he only used all Jean-killer fighting style data to against him, Zero combined his Twin Eye sluggers and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creator. After Everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save Universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-nine waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greated and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part two While Zero was attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Jean-nine joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. After Zero being possessed by Belial and became Zero Darkness, Jean-nine gives the evil hero a greeting. However, Jean-bot senses that Zero becoming evil and push away Jean-nine from Zero Darkness' Dark Energy Slash. Unfortunately, it makes Jean-bot heavily damaged and passed away. Seeing his brother "die" Jean-nine become run amok. This also become more when Zero Darkness killed Mirror Knight. Jean-nine then starts attacking Zero Darkness. However, all of his attacks is easily dodged by Zero Darkness. Even Zero Darkness makes heavy damages by just pushing Jean-nine. With Jean-nine tired off the battle, Zero Darkness finish the battle using Dark Twin Shoot. The attack also heavily damaged Jean-nine and he meets the same fate like his brother. While, Ultraman Zero stan like a statue, Jean-bot and the others appears behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. After, Shining Zero defeated Belial, Zero revives back allof Ultimate Force Zero's members. Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-nine and the others arrive to save Zero Jean fight!.jpg|Jean-fight! Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Jean Brothers vs Dark Terror Jean-nine vs Tyrant.jpg|Jean-nine attacking Tyrant It time for Jean Brother use their double finisher.jpg|Jean Brothers teamwork finisher Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Double Jean Knuckle!!! Jean-bot and Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-bot & Jean-nine refuse to give up after their attack didn't affect Dark Terror Jean-nine know that person.png|Jean-nine know that person with dark energies Jean-bot save Jean-nine from attacking.png|Jean-nine been saved by his brother from attacking Jean-bot got broken.jpg|Jean-nine shocked looking at broken Jean-bot(his brother) Jean-nine got amok.jpg|Jean-nine run amok after he find out his brother 'die' Jean-nine about to fight Zero Dark for his brother.jpg|Jean-nine about to fight Zero Darkness(Belial) for his revenge and his brother's life! Jean-nine been kicked by Zero Dark.jpg|Jean-nine been kicked by Zero Darkness(Belial) Zero Darkness vs Jean-nine.jpg|Later,Jean-nine fight Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine try to punch Zero Darkness.jpg|Jean-nine try to punch Zero Darkness(Belial) Zero Darkness(Belial) dodge Jean-nine's punch.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) dodge Jean-nine's punch Zero Darkness stop the punch.jpg|Jean-nine's punch been stopped by Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine try to say something to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine to say something to Zero Darkness(Belial) about real Zero Jean-nine still not done yet to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine not done yet to Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine tears....jpg|While punching Zero Darkness(Belial),Jean-nine crying Zero Darkness(Belial) push crying Jean-nine.jpg|Crying Jean-nine been push by Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine about been defeated by Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Later,Jean-nine been defeated by Zero Darkness(Belial's Dark Twin Shot that cause Jean-nine body slashed become half Jean-nine's body become half after Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Jean-nine's half body throw away to his 'shutdown' brother While Jean-nine's body become half,he about to....jpg|While his body slashed become half... Jean-nine about to go to his broken brother.jpg|Jean-nine about to go to his 'shutdown' brother Jean-nine's hand almost got Jean-bot's hand but....jpg|Jean-nine's hand almot got his brother's hand but.... Jean-nine 'shut down'.jpg|Jean-nine already 'shutdown' Suddenly,his team appear from behind Zero.jpg|Inside Zero Darkness(Belial),Jean-bot & other appear from behind Zero Jean-bot talking to Zero.jpg|Jean-bot talking to Zero after Jean-nine done talking & before Mirror Knight and Glenfire UFZ team leaving Zero.jpg|They about to leave Zero Before leaving,his team want to say to Zero then....jpg|Before leaving,they want to say something to Zero then... They shouted Zero's name.jpg|They shouted Zero's name Later,UFZ team already leave.jpg|They already leave Ultraman Retsuden Jean and the other appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Ultraman Ginga Jean-nine will reappear in the Ultraman Ginga series where he has been turned into a Spark Doll by an unknown mysterious and evil entity. Tomoya Ichijouji, Hikaru Raido's rival, will be able to control Jean-nine by using a device known as the Gunpad. He will be able to use the "Jean Buster", "Jean Punch", and his finisher move "Jean Cannon". Jean-nine will possess a new form: Jean-star. However, strangely enough, Jean-nine's eyes return to red, like Jean-Killer. Gallery -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage I Kotetsu No Uchu RAW-21-52-35-.JPG|Jean-killer is being released. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-56-.JPG|Jean-killer at the moment he heard Emerana's ordered Jean-bot to stop. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-20-52-38-.JPG|Jean-bot trying to persuade him to learn the truth. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-37-.JPG|Jean-killer's tears -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-08-35-.JPG|Jean-killer saves Zero from Beatstar. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-14-04-.jpg|Yellowed eyes Jean-killer makes a decision. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-17-.JPG|Hyuga as Jean-killer's motion control pilot. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-15-29-.JPG|Zero had Jean-killer joined Ultimate Force Zero and found a better name for him, Emerana suggests Jean-nine as he is the 9th hero who fought along side Ultimate Force Zero. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-16-46-.JPG|Ultimate Force Zero is going to save Universes again jump+night.jpg|Jean-killer red eye jean toy.jpg|Jean-Nine Toy Jean-Tank.png|Jean-Nine, along with his vehicle mode, Jean-Star. Trivia *Jean-nine is based on the second robot hero in Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9. *Jean-nine ship/plane is named Jean-star *Jean-nine is the only robot to show visible emotion, by. He experienced when he first appeared in the series. *Jean-nine's first name, Jean-Killer, is based on the name JumKiller, One of Jumborg Ace's villains. Bibliography 1. NihonHero. "Ultraman Ginga Scans: Jean Nine's New Form and GunPad Info." YouTube. YouTube, 08 May 2013. Web. 10 May 2013. . Category:Robots Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Robots Category:Revived Characters Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Monsters